Harry Potter Censurado
by klau-hideo
Summary: Nuestros personajes principales de Harry Potter se verán envueltos en situaciones muy comprometedoras en este fic que contendrá situaciones un tanto turbias. Cap 1: Los sueños ardientes de Hermione con...¿mandragoras?


**Harry Potter Censurado**  
by Ratna

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no nos pertenece, aunque ganas no nos faltan.

**Capitulo 1 : Las Mandragoras excitantes.**

Un silencio absoluto.  
Una oscura habitación.  
Y el inminente calor que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Muchos pensarían que está loca. Que el excesivo estudio le ha llevado a perder los estribos. A enloquecer, a tal punto de soñar ardientes imágenes con la materia que ha inundado sus textos de biología.

Hermione piensa y piensa, focalizando sus ojos en el vacío. Qué más da que la obsesión a la intelectualidad le arrastre a la insanidad, que en sus viajes de ensueño los encuentros con unas simples mandragoras sean comprometedoras y excitantes. A fin de cuentas, aquello quedaría tan solo en su memoria, y como testigo de sus quejidos y descuidado dormir, las sábanas salvajes y la oscuridad misma.

Quien diría que la famosa Hermione, la niña estudiosa y bien educada, podría pensar tales barbaridades , por sobre los límites de cualquier sueño tan extravagante como es el placer por medio de criaturas un tanto salvajes. Y en cuanto a sus amigos, cuan perdida en sus cabales podría estar al momento de manifestar sus pensamientos eróticos que tanto obstruyen su diario vivir.

La cabeza de Hermione era un hervidero. Memorias de sus sueños se entrelazaban, se reproducían, iban y venían, inconsciente del único sonido de su habitación: el reloj. Se sucedían los minutos como si en su tramo tardasen una eternidad, el tiempo en suspensión contrastándose con sus hilarantes recuerdos. Y tanta actividad mental le motivó a autoconvencerse que su cuerpo es un palacio, que aunque las paredes tengan oídos nadie sabría de sus ardientes sueños. Ni sus más cercanos amigos tendrían la oportunidad de pisar su terreno de islas prohibidas.

Y así cerró los ojos lentamente, adentrándose en otra dimensión, la de las mandragoras excitantes. 

Una sala amplia, alumnos de las diferentes casas con los ojos fijos en la silueta del frente. Allí, una mujer de aspecto descuidado y extraño daba sus últimas ordenes.

-Y de esta forma - Dijo Madam Sprout cogiendo sus pertenencias - finalizamos la clase de botánica. Recuerden estudiar para la prueba de mañana, pues les advierto, no seré generosa.- Y dicho ello se largó.

Hermione dio un suspiro. Pese a que conocía las materias de memoria, había decidido pasarsela todo el resto del día estudiando inexorablemente. Tomo algunos libros de la biblioteca y se encerró en su habitación, en la realidad que le ofrecían los libros.

Horas pasaron hasta que la joven maga volteaba las últimas páginas. En ellas, información bastante ilustrada de las plantas llamadas "mandragoras". Y leyó:

-Las mandragoras, que, siendo tan sólo unas bebés, pueden aturdir e incluso dejar inconciente a aquel que escuche su llanto- Se repitió para sí misma, mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por las líneas. Pausó un momento para dirigir su mirada hacia la ilustración. Qué interesantes que eran, y qué extraña sensación le provocaba el fijar todos sus sentidos en aquellas plantas que tanto le hacían vibrar.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior al sentir una calidez en su estómago. Extrañamente, necesitaba visitar el hibernadero y examinar esas plantas de más cerca. No, no tenía relación con aquello que sentía, tan sólo estaba nerviosa por la prueba y anhelaba serciorarse de comprender la fisionomía de estas criaturas en todo su esplendor.

Pensado ésto, cogió su lápiz y cuaderno de notas y se movió por los pasillos.

Era tarde, las 12:30 de la noche marcaba la aguja del reloj, pero el impulso era más grande que su conciencia. Sigilosamente se abrió camino, cuidando no ser descubierta. La luna llena iluminando los últimos pasillos que le llevarían a su destino.

Era extraño. Hermione Granger no desobedecía las reglas, su limpio historial de alumna prodiga le exigían comportarse, exceptuando esta ocasión. Los instintos habían abrazado a la muchacha.

Un par de pasos y ya se hallaba bajo los techos del jardin botánico. Recordó la clase práctica y en un instante estuvo frente a frente a las mandragoras. Qué estéticas que eran, las ilustraciones no haciéndoles ni un mínimo de justicia.

Estiró su mano para acariciarlas.

Y lo lamentó.

Lentamente las mandragoras se movieron, hasta abrir completamente sus hojas y mostrar su verdadera forma. Y luego, un movimiento inquieto.

Y hermione pensó que gritarían, que su alarido le haría perder la conciencia.

Que la descubrirían.

Que exigirían explicaciones.

Y ella negándose a admitirlo, un rosado en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Las mandragoras le miraban calmadas, casi tiernamente. Y luego emitieron un alarido suave. Tan suave como la brisa de la noche que se abría paso hacia los interiores. El alarido acariciándola.

Y sintió el aroma que envolvía a las madragoras; un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

Fue el comienzo inesperado de una pasión prohibida.

Bastó una sola caricia de las verdes hojas que tanto cuidaba para que todo pensamiento lógico se fuera por la borda. El suave roce de las especies provocaba en Hermione mariposas en el estómago, electricidad en su médula espinal, sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese entonces. Y Hermione cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la marea del placer.

Resultaba increíble que, pese a ser primeriza en actos carnales, se sintiera tan a gusto, el roce de las mandragoras casi familiar a su tacto, las ojas laterales del especimen siendo casi una extensión de su cuerpo. Fue así como, sin percatarse de sus actos, se recostó en el suelo, la mandragora lentamente deslizándose por sus piernas, enviando mayor placer a la joven maga, que, sobrecogida por el calor que aumentaba, presionaba fuertemente sus dedos contra su cuerpo, el extasis haciéndole temblar.

Sin enterarse del mundo que la rodeaba, Hermione sintió como las mandragoras ascendían por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su pecho. Una caricia más en la zona sensible de su cuerpo y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Fue el sonido de su propia respiración prolongada lo que la despertó de su trance. Agitadamente recuperó la compostura y se alejó de las mandragoras, quienes lentamente alejaron sus hojas de la joven maga que observaba la nada con ojos desorbitados. Y entonces le sacudió la realidad; había dejado que unos seres de la naturaleza, los sanos objetos de estudio le excitarán. Se sentía culpable, por haber manipulado de esa forma a la naturaleza, a dos razas incompatibles en ese aspecto. Bajó su túnica, arrimada hasta su cintura por el desenfrenado hecho anterior. Y, transpirada, llevó su mano a su cálida frente. Qué vergüenza, qué malvada había sido.

Y se alteró. Consciente del gemido que emitió, del alboroto que significó el revolcarse en el suelo ante las caricias de las mandragoras.

Se puso de pie, asustada. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguien o algo que pudiese haber sido testigo de aquello. Pero no encontró nada.

Sintiéndose afortunada, dejó el lugar con pasos agigantados. Sorprendida por su propia agilidad, se movió por entre los pasillos, su cuerpo aún rememorando el goce, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido en su vida. Hasta que una luz le hizo detenerse. Era una varita que iluminaba casi todo el pasillo a pocos metros de la sala común.

Su respiración se agitó, y dio la media vuelta girando en la otra esquina, para que su estómago le diera un vuelco.

Estaba frente a frente al profesor Snape, éste apuntándola con su varita. Su cara con una expresión sádica.

- Pero qué tenemos aquí - dijo Snape, rondando a la pobre Hermione.

- No es la señorita Granger, la alumna brillante por excelencia, la que acata todas las reglas. , la que no calla en ningún momento, sin dudar en mostrar ante toda la clase sus conocimientos.-y Continuó:

- Es una tristeza encontrarla en una situación así, señorita Granger, aunque eso signifique un goce para mí. - y dicho ésto, acercó su rostro al de la joven, su intoxicante respiración a centímetros de ella.

- Qué dirán todos cuando les relate que la señorita Granger tiene fantasías con unas mandragoras. - Y sonrió, como nunca le había visto.

Hermione no podía contener su mirada, y la dirigió al suelo. El piso parecía interesante en esa situación. La habían sorprendido, y nada más ni nada menos que el profesor Snape, lo peor que le podía pasar.

-Míreme, señorita Granger. - espetó Snape, su voz llena de malicia, y Hermione cumplió, su cuerpo temblando.

-Sabe que podría ser expulsada de Hogwarts por tal inmoral hecho, pero, sin embargo, puede que lleguemos a un acuerdo. ¿Un acuerdo ¿Desde cuando alguien como Snape podía ser tan inflexible? No, algo debía andar mal, el Snape que ella conocía hubiera aprovechado esta oportunidad para expulsarla de Hogwarts, sonriéndose por destruir su ego de alumna pródiga, satisfecho por la cara de sus amigos y por supuesto...la cara de Potter, como él solía llamarle.

¿Y a qué clase de acuerdo quería llegar? Y entonces el mundo se le vino encima. Era Snape, por favor. Probablemente le exigiría que reprobase todas las asignaturas, le daría un castigo todas las tardes, o la humillaría públicamente, ella optando por el silencio. Le espetaría bromas con doble sentido rememorándole cada instante la asquerosidad que había hecho.

Rápidamente los ojos de Hermione se tornaron en niebla, Snape observando atentamente los cambios que experimentaba la joven.

Un silencio incómodo.  
Snape fue le encargado de romper el silencio.

-¿Y bien, señorita Granger¿O quiere que toda la escuela se entere de-

-¿Está bien, qué clase de acuerdo? - Y Hermione le miró asustada.

La sonrisa de Snape se expandió.

- Me alegra que haya usado su cabeza para otra cosa que no sea recitar los libros de memoria, Granger.- y observó a la joven de pies a cabeza.

- Por otro lado, nuestro acuerdo me provocará mucho placer, más del que usted, una sabelotodo, puede imaginar...

-y alargó su brazo, tocando el de Hermione, pequeña e intimidada por la forma de su profesor.

Hermione reaccionó instintivamente, alejando su brazo como si el sólo contacto de sus dedos hirviera.

-No me toque!- dijo en un tono más elevado que el indicado. - ¿Cree que no me puedo imaginar lo que tendré que hacer? Lo sé muy bien, señor Snape; me humillará y me atormentará, haciendo de mis días en esta escuela un infierno. Querrá que repruebe, que me ridiculize ante todos, o-

-Más lento, Granger, o se quedará sin aliento. Me temo que su lengua se mueve más rápido que su cerebro.- y la tomó firmenente del brazo, él más fuerte que la pequeña maga que no pudo librarse de su profesor.

- Ya dijo que sí, de todas formas, no hay vuelta atrás.- Y la arrastró por los oscuros pasillos hacia un lugar indefinido.


End file.
